1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicle having image capture and image display functions and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With recent technical development, a vehicle has been used as a smart device that captures surrounding images and displays the captured images and the like. For example, in such a vehicle, a vehicle window is constructed of a transparent display unit and serves to display images captured via a camera unit mounted to the exterior of the vehicle.
When a display unit mounted in the vehicle displays an image, the display unit must display an image, a control interface and the like differently from conventional display devices in consideration of vehicle progress or a position of the display unit. For example, a display unit installed in a left region of the vehicle and a display unit installed in a right region of the vehicle must display an image, a control interface and the like in different schemes and arrangements.